A Much Needed Coversation
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Batman tells Shayera what she wants to know about REX. post AH


"A Much Needed Conversation"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: Not mine. Things would be so different if I owned them.

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

SPOILERS: "Ancient History" and "The Return of the Joker"

\\\/

"Tell me about my son."

He didn't look at her as he continued tapping buttons on the keyboard. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't expected the question after the day's events. John had finally told her, as Batman knew he would.

"Not here."

"Then where?"

\\\/

Shayera took in a deep breath as Bruce inserted a disc into his giant computer. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Her brain told her she needed to brace herself for whatever information he'd provide.

She had no idea what it felt like to be a mother, though she had secretly thought about it when she was alone or watching those fluffy movies Flash always complained about.

But she wasn't a mother. Not yet, at least. _Or not ever, according to the father._ Shayera quietly sighed.

"I created an image of Rex from memory."

"Rex? I let John name my child Rex?" She thought for a moment. "Was he named after Metamorpho?"

"I don't know." Bruce clicked a few buttons and a man appeared on the screen.

Her breath got stuck in her throat.

He had her eyes and John's nose. She smiled at the sight of his wings, but then frowned when she realized they weren't real. Rex had a strong glare, according to the computer's sketch. Shayera wanted to believe everything Batman was showing her, but she couldn't help wondering how much he had gotten right. Perhaps Rex was shorter than Batman had predicted. Maybe the wings were real, but he had created a metal sheet to cover them? Shayera knew a Thanagarian would be near immobile if a wing was injured.

The fact that he looked like a soldier both pained and comforted her.

"Is he a good fighter?" she questioned. Her eyes didn't leave the screen, and he didn't answer. "He kicks major ass, doesn't he?" Shayera thought she saw a hint of a smile on Batman's face.

"He's stubborn, and he's impatient. Rex doesn't quite think things through, just like his mother."

She smiled. "That good, huh?"

"That good." The screen changed, and Rex now wore his helmet. "He and John also connected quickly."

"Was I a topic of conversation?"

"Aside from Static mentioning that you were or will be a cranky pregnant woman, there was no discussion. I wouldn't allow it for fear of jeopardizing the future."

"I see."

"I cannot permit the prevention of his birth."

Her head tilted to one side. "For a guy who doesn't believe in destiny, you seem pretty sure that this future will happen."

"It has to. Your son will aid the future Batman and will be a member that Justice League."

"Future Batman?" When he didn't elaborate, she asked, "What is it like being a parent? I understand that Nightwing and Robin aren't your biological children, but you raised them nonetheless." He sent her a look, and she added, "You're not the only detective. Dick and Tim weren't difficult to identify."

"I'm not the person you should be getting parental advice from."

"Well, I have no idea where J'onn is. You're the only other father I know."

His gloved hands fell to the armrests of his chair. She had hit a nerve.

"No amount of training could ever prepare you for parenthood. You try to please them, to protect them, and yet something happens anyway. You find yourself making illogical mistakes, and they leave you. Whether it's by choice or necessity doesn't matter. Somehow you've failed."

Shayera felt for her friend. He couldn't have known how well Shayera knew his personal life. The problems with his elder son followed by the brainwashing of the younger could have only hardened his already bruised heart.

Bruce turned his head to look at her. "What else is there you'd like to know?"

Her eyes scanned the screen, resting on the red eyes of the helmet and the name her son chose for himself.

"I wonder why he'd choose Warhawk. Why reveal his Thanagarian heritage?"

"He'd have to be chosen by the Guardians to become a Lantern."

She glared at Batman. "Must you rain on my parade?" When he didn't answer, Shayera asked if she could have the disc.

He clicked another key, and another digitally created photo appeared before them. Batman had placed a photo of John to the right of Rex's unmasked picture and a photo of Shayera to the left.

Tears filled her eyes as her heart ached at the sight of a potential family.

"Thank you," she muttered. "Really. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

END


End file.
